Omegaworld
by eljefe2000
Summary: Mi nombre es Oliver Wright, mi padre solía decir que los mundos tenían una división, pero ahora vivimos gobernados por tiranos y nuestros mundos en decadencia se fusionaron para crear esta zona de odio y muerte, esta es la historia de los héroes que se alzaron contra la tiranía y a cambio recibieron la espalda de sus amigos, estas es la historia de mis hermanos y yo,nos llaman jefe
1. prologo

Mi padre solía contarme que en la antigüedad los mundos estaban divididos, pero cuando la guerra llego muchos de ellos fueron eliminados, sin embargo, un grupo de héroes y antiguos villanos se levantaron para salvar los restantes, sin embargo, los mundos quedaron fusionados en una amalgama. a la que llamaron Zona omega, yo lo llamo mundo omega, mis amigos y yo vivimos en la zona militar, una zona conformada por mundos militarizados, pertenezco al grupo de agentes de Overwatch, nuestro gobernador, el sargento Clark dice que nuestro mundo se llamaba igual que nuestra organización, nuestros vecinos son muy amigables, hay un chico muy parecido a mi al que llaman el hijo de los halcones peregrinos, su nombre es Roy Rossi, pero, suficiente de eso, mi nombre es Oliver Wright y esta es la historia de mis hermanos y yo, nos llaman... los jefes.


	2. Hermanos

-Oliver, detente- fue lo que me dijo Winston mientras corria a atacar a Yateerman y Yatterman 2-

Pero por que atacaría yo a dos reconocidos héroes de la zona urbanista del Omega World, la verdad hasta yo creería que estoy loco si no fuera por lo que vi, así que, si estuvieron cuando conté mi prologo épico, sabrán donde me encuentro. Bueno, todo comenzó esta mañana, prometía ser como cualquier otra... vaya equivocación.

-Parece que no pasa nada interesante nunca- me encontraba en le sofá recostado en las piernas de mi hermana adoptiva Tracer, ella estaba viendo un programa de persecuciones o algo parecido-

-No deses aventuras tan pronto hermanito, podría cumplirse tu petición- Tracer siempre se burlaba de mi, pero ese día, tal vez los espíritus del karma no estaban de mi lado-

Una enorme explosiona pudo escucharse, así que salimos de la base lo mas rápido que podíamos, quien diría que lo que estaba frente a mi era un chico muy parecido a mi, vestido con un una sudadera de color azul, junto a sus pantalones y tenis, ademas de unos guantes de color negro, en su mano parecía tener lo que en el pasado fuera un antifaz, pero ahora era un pedazo de tela quemado.

-Everythingman, de la pandilla Doronbo, estas detenido por acusar al gobernador supremo de alta traición- el chico no parecía asustado en lo mas mínimo-

-No me conocen si creen que me voy a rendir sin pelear Yatterman, ustedes son los mas grandes traidores, sacrificando a un amigo por que se los ordenaron, que heroicos- el chico no parecía bajar la guardia en ningún momento- ademas, sabia que esto pasaría, así que no hice esto solo- ambos chicos veían confundidos al miembro de la pandilla Doronbo-

En ese momento una gran barrera de metal lo cubrió, pude escuchar que hablaba con alguien dentro de es capsula, creo que la llamo Doronjo, aunque lo que habian mencionado los Yatterman llamo mi atención, ese chico no parecía ser malo, podía sentir como si dijera la verdad, lo cual me confundía y pude ver miedo en los demás miembros de Overwatch, pero no parecía ser por el chico, creo que tenían miedo de que me llevaran a mi, tal vez por esto sentía que algo no era normal aquí, ese chico igual ami, tal vez en realidad... si era yo. Así llegamos a la parte donde corría a los Yatterma.

-Largo de aquí- grite a todo pulmón mientras de un puñetazo mandaba a volar el enorme perro en el que iban montados-

-Cielos chico, has destrozado una de las maquinas de combate de los yatterman con solo tus puños- el que se parecía a mi me veía bastante impresionado, reconocía aquella mueca en mi-

-Menos charla, cual es el plan- otra voz se hizo presente, cuando un disparo derribo a uno de los soldados de los yatterman-

Un domo de tierra se alzo sobre ellos mientras los Yatterman trataban de atravesar lo sin éxito.

-Ese es un estúpido plan- el hijo de los halcones peregrinos parecía no encontrar razonable el plan de aquel chico en traje de supervillano-

-Es el único que tenemos- trate de razonar con el mientras el otro se veía algo cansado, tal vez por la persecución de los Yatterman-

-Bien, solo quiero que sepan que no apruebo este plan- Roy, como se llamaba el hijo de los halcones peregrinos, parecía aun resistirse al plan mientras suspiraba-

No podía culpar lo, yo también estaba preocupado por este plan.

-Hora de continuar- el domo se bajo cuando Yusuke, aquel chico que se hacia llamar everythingman, menciono aquello-

Los tres observábamos a ambos Yatterman que no sabían que iba a pasar o, al menos, eso parecía.

-Nos rendimos!- los tres gritamos al mismo tiempo mientras alzábamos las manos, ahora que lo pienso... sonaba a un plan muy estúpido-

A los tres nos pusieron las esposas, aunque le sonreí a Winston y el resto, sabia que esto era la zona militar... la próxima vez que los viera seria en el campo de batalla. Nos subieron a una nave, pero no tenia idea de adonde nos llevaría, Yusuke dijo que nos llevaría a la zona prohibida, pretendía encontrar ayuda ahí, pero no tengo idea de quien pueda brindarnos ayuda en un lugar del que nadie que entre a salido... no con vida al menos.

-Idiotas- Roy parecía muy divertido por alguna razón, pero preferí no preguntar, no parecía del tipo amistoso-

-Suerte idiotas- el guardia que nos custodiaba susurro aquello antes de empujarnos a la zona prohibida desde la parte trasera del vehículo aéreo-

-Justo en el lugar acordado Mark- Yusuke sonrió mientras Roy y yo nos veíamos confundidos-

-Quien es Mark?- le pregunte a nuestro amigo Yusuke, que parecía ser el único que sabia que pasaba aquí-

-Ni idea, algo habré recordado- el chico le resto importancia al tema antes de soltarse de las esposas sin ningún esfuerzo- les sugiero que se quiten las esposas, nos sera difícil pelear con ellas- okey, algo definitivamente nos oculta, pero no voy a interrogarlo de momento, sus razones tendrá-

-Comenzaba a fastidiarme- Roy simplemente las hizo desaparecer, de algún modo que no podía explicar, pero yo también tenia mis trucos-

-Nunca me gustaron los accesorios de muñeca- sin decir mas, aquellas esposas se envolvieron en la energía morada del gran G, justo antes de deshacerse-

Los tres nos quedamos viendo un momento, la verdad no tengo idea de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de mis compañeros de similar aspecto físico al mio, pero creo saber lo que querían.

-Creo que no me presente como es debido, Soy Yusuke, un miembro de la pandilla Doronbo, nací con la habilidad de acelerar el tiempo de los objetos que toco a voluntad- el chico observo un momento la muñeca izquierda de Roy, ahora que me fijo tenia una extraña marca en su muñeca y parecía subir por el brazo-

-Vale, supongo que ya que estoy atrapado con ustedes, debería presentarme- el chico se sonrojo un poco mientras veía a otro lado avergonzado- me llamo Roy Rossi, hijo adoptivo del comandante Marco Rossi de los halcones peregrinos- pareció pensar algo mientras se rascaba la cabeza- mi habilidad se llama AR, me permite alterarla realidad en una medida muy limitada, pero que puede mover el campo de batalla a mi favor-

-Puedes hacer trampa como en un videojuego?- mi pregunta pareció confundirlo un poco-

-Si, esa... es la versión resumida- pareció ponerse nervioso por la forma en que se rascaba la cabeza y sonreía-

-Soy Oliver Wright, miembro de la organización Overwatch, nací con una serie de habilidades inusuales- me puse a pensar un momento sobre como explicar mi habilidad- aparte de una fuerza sobrehumana, puedo curar a otros, copiar un gran numero de habilidades, pero...- me puse serio un momento mientras veia mis manos-

-Si claro, copias igual que nosotros, igual tendrás problemas con los demás- Roy se señalo la cabeza de forma burlona, acaso me perdí de algo?-

-Ustedes también copian- ambos me vieron, mientras Roy parecía pensar en algo, mientras Yusuke parecía confundido-

-Es confuso para mi también, pero una vez escuche hablar a Padre con uno de los miembros del escuadrón sobre mi, en la platica mencionaron algo sobre que no era el único que podía copiar y perfeccionar técnicas, que existían otros, por eso cuando note que nos parecíamos, supuse que se refería a ustedes- Roy trato de explicarme aquello, pero como que no le entendí mucho, eso si, al parecer había mas como nosotros en alguna parte-

-Yo encontré unos documentos algo viejos en el registro de los Yatterman, mencionaban el sobre nombre jefe en muchas ocasiones, supuse que se trataba de algo que me interesaba cuando descubrí que mi expediente tenia el mismo sobre nombre varias veces para omitir mi nombre- no pude encontrar mucho sobre eso en los expedientes, pero...- pareció dudar un momento, sin embargo pareció dispuesto a decirnos- encontré ese mismo apodo en el expediente de un hombre desconocido aquí en la zona prohibida, sabia que aquí traían a los criminales mas peligrosos, así que...- por eso nos metió en este plan suicida-

-Todo esto por un hombre... debe de ser alguien muy importante para que te molestaras en buscarlo- Roy pareció razonar aquello, aunque lo cierto era que a mi también me intrigaba-

-Ciertamente el sabe algo que nosotros no, Leopard me dijo que había escuchado a los Yatterman hablar de ello antes de decir que estaba prohibido mencionar el tema frente a mi- el chico parecía perdido en su recuerdo, pero... quien es Leopard?-

-Quien es Leopard?- Roy pareció leerme la mente, por que decidió preguntar al chico que se asusto un poco-

-Leopard?- Yusuke se rasco algo nervioso la cabeza- ella es como mi hermana pequeña, al menos cuando no esta dando ordenes- esa mirada, reconozco esa mirada- Me pregunto si ella y los chicos están bien- pareció preocupado un momento antes de comenzar a caminar a lo que parecía una ciudad en ruinas-

-Ellos están bien, al menos eso supongo- Roy pareció pensar antes de seguir a Yusuke-

-Si tiene razón, no creo que les pase nada- aun que yo lo dije mas para mi que por mis "Hermanos", decidí continuar con el resto mientras pensaba en lo impresionante que debió verse esta ciudad en antaño-

Sentía que algo nos observaba, pero no quería alertar a los demás, tal vez solo eran mis nervios, estaba de fugitivo y caminando junto a un grupo de semi desconocidos que se parecían a mi, hasta parecía una pesadilla de esas que me daban por comer helado antes de dormir.

-Todo esta muy silencioso- Roy se detuvo un momento mientras parecia buscar algo en los alrededores-

-Demasiado- fueron las palabras de Yusuke, antes de que algunp de nosotros pudiera reaccionar una explosion de gas para dormir nos atrapo-

Aunque no fuimos capaces de ver lo que nos atacaba, recuerdo que lo ultimo que vi antes de caer rendido ante aquel gas fue la figura de... un enorme... murcielago-

Continuara.


End file.
